spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trip To The Moon
'''Trip To The Moon '''is the the thirteenth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Quag *Patrick Star *Sir Sandy *Black Sponge *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene Krabs *Snailster Gary *Timmy the Twina *Tomster Egater *Lahoonamine Egater *Missita Egater *Cry Whale *Prisoner SpongeBob (cameo) *Julia the Moonian (debut; speaking cameo) *Moonians Locations Moon *Downtown Tinnington *Quag's House *Quag's Lair *The Egater House Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil *Anti-Plankton Plot Crazy things happen when Anti-Plankton travels to the moon for vacation and Leader Plankton follows wanting to find out who Black Sponge really is. This craziness is put to the test when Timmy the Twina has the ultimate goal to stop all the evil that's now happening on the moon! It's sheer craziness!!! Story It was 8:00 in the morning, and the Anti-Plankton team were just getting the last of their stuff into the rocket so they could go to the moon. "5!" said Sir Sandy. "4!" said Black Sponge. "3!" "2!" "1!". "Blast Off!" they both shouted as the rocket blasted off into space. Back at Bucket of Evil, Leader Plankton jumped into his rocket and realized he might need a bit of help on the moon. Meanwhile, Squidward and Eugene were talking about how much fun they would have while Leader Plankton was gone. "Guys! I decided to bring you with me!" said Leader Plankton. "Aww..." they sighed and got into the rocket and they blasted off into space. On the moon, the whole Egater family were taking a walk. "The new baby, the new baby!" Lahoonamine and Missita sung while suddenly the Anti-Plankton rocket landed right next to them. Sir Sandy got out of the rocket to greet the moonians. "Well, howdy! My's name's Sandra Cheeks and I'm from the great state of Texas!" Sir Sandy greeted. Black Sponge got out of the rocket too. "See Sir Sandy. Told you there were aliens," said Black Sponge. At Quag's House, Timmy crashed in. "Ahh, Timmy the Twina! You see I just learned that a new group from the ocean has arrived and I plan to destroy them!!! That team is against leader Plankton will my intern, Patrick used to work for before be sent to the moon by that team's leader!!! If I keep them alive then they will forsure ruin my evil!!!" explained Quag. Patrick walked by. "Wait, Leader Plankton's here?!" said Patrick. "No, Patrick. The team against Leader Plankton is here," said Quag. "Oh! I know them!!! Their leader sent me here!" said Patrick. "Yes, we all know that, Patrick!" said Quag when suddenly Quag saw another rocket land on the moon through his window. Leader Plankton stepped out. "It's Leader Plankton!" said Patrick running out to Leader Plankton. "Patrick? My old bodyguard! Why, hello! I see Sandy really did send you to the moon!" said Leader Plankton. "Yeah, she did. But you've gotta meet Quag. He's evil too. Maybe you can give him some tips on taking over the moon!" said Patrick. "I suppose I could," said Leader Plankton walking in Quag's lair. "Hello, Leader Plankton! I am Qaug! I have been trying and trying to take over the moon for a very long time now!" said Quag. "You have? Well, I have help you with that," said Leader Plankton. "Great! And umm...by the way, Anti-Plankton is here, too," said Quag. "I know that. That's why I've come. Let's go see Anti-Plankton," said Leader Plankton and they went outside to see the whole Moon celebrating the new guests. Tomster had sneaked into Quag's lair. He crawled up to Timmy and freed him. They went outside. The whole moon was celebrating, so they blended in with their normal disguises. After the celebration, Sir Sandy had noticed Leader Plankton was on the moon, too, and followed him into Quag's lair. Black Sponge and Snailster Gary followed. Suddenly, they were all trapped. Quag and Leader Plankton were there, laughing maniacally. Sir Sandy looked at Timmy. "Is that the Egater family pet, Timmy?!" said Sandy. "Why, yes, yes it is. He's really a secret agent that battles me," explained Quag. Suddenly, Tomster crashed into Quag's lair and freed Timmy. Timmy jumped and punched Quag right in the face and stepped on Leader Plankton. Timmy and Tomster freed everyone. Sir Sandy managed to get back into the rocket while Quag got back up. Gary's fighting shell turned him into a fighting snail machine! He squished Quag right to the ground, turned back to normal and got back into the rocket. Black Sponge ran to the rocket but fell and tripped, removing his costume, and he got into the rocket with his prisoner clothes on. Timmy ran to the rocket and got on top of it before anyone could notice he was gone. The rocket shot back down to the ocean while Eugene and Squidward played cards in Leader Plankton's rocket. "Come back here!" ordered Leader Plankton, running to his ship. "Wait!" Quag yelled and ran to Leader Plankton's rocket. "You haven't given me any tips to take over the moon yet!" he said. "Use this!" Leader Plankton said handing him the giant robot he used to take over the sea in The Take Over!. "Wow, that's like a totally big rocket," said Julia. "Who are you?" asked Leader Plankton. "Just some sarcastic moonian teen," she said. Leader Plankton stared at her. "I have no time for this!" Leader Plankton said and jumped in his rocket. "Wait for me!" said Patrick jumping into the rocket too. The rocket flew back down to the ocean too leaving Quag alone with the giant robot. Quag laughed evilly and jumped in the giant robot. He used it to take over the moon very easily!!! Now everyone has to obey him! Quag smiled evilly knowing that now he finally had taken over the moon. Trivia *After all that, Leader Plankton still doesn't find out who Black Sponge really is! *Timmy has traveled to the ocean now while Quag has finally taken over. *This is also the last episode to feature the Stuck On The Moon segment. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2012 Leader Plankton! Summer Marathon Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Season One Category:The Terrible Travis